Together
by april-avery
Summary: Post 11x09. Japril. Heavily inspired by Jackson and April lying in bed together in the promo for 11x10. What I think might happen. In good times and in bad, they face everything...together. A one shot...for now. Might become a multi-parter or something else.


_**A/N: I'm finally writing again after a long writing hiatus. After seeing the promo for 11x10 and seeing Jackson and April finally in their bed, spooning/snuggling no less, I couldn't help but immediately fall in love with the scene and want to write about it. This is what I came up with. It's probably nothing like what will happen on Thursday but hopefully it can lighten everyone's mood. Please review so I know if this was worth it. Thanks! **_

April curled up on her side in their king size bed, exhausted from just getting through the day. Getting up in the morning was a challenge for her and it took every ounce of energy for her to survive the day. She wasn't working anymore but the emotional stress was exhausting for her.

Being nearly 9 months pregnant was unpleasing enough but with this burden on her shoulders of her son having this potentially fatal condition was like the weight of the world. The wait for their test results felt like forever for both of them.

Jackson put his phone on the nightstand as he walked into their bedroom after a long day. April's mother had come into town the day before, concerned about her unborn grandson. Jackson had spent much of his day on the phone with his own mother as she was making plans to come to Seattle as well. Both mothers wanted to be able to support their children when they received the test results in the near future.

"How's your mom? When will she be getting to Seattle?" April whispered startling Jackson, who thought she was asleep.

"Hey babe, I didn't know you were still up," Jackson replied, stopping to kiss his expectant wife, "She's doing well. She said she'll be getting in early tomorrow morning. I'll meet up with her at the hospital and then come back here after some morning meetings. How did it go with your mom today?"

"She took great care of me. She helped organize the baby's things in the nursery and she did some much needed loads of laundry. It's chaotic to have both our moms visiting at the same time but it's a relief to have them here right now," April continued, smiling slightly, laying on her side facing him, "Crazy, I know."

"It may be crazy, but I was feeling the same way," Jackson agreed as he changed his clothes, "I know I'm relieved knowing she's here with you. So you can't sleep?"

"I can't turn my mind off. I just keep playing scenarios in my head. Waiting for these results is going to drive me insane," April answered, exhaustedly.

"Well we don't want that. Try to think of something happy. That's what I do when I try to fall asleep," Jackson replied, lying down next to April.

"What sorts of things do you think about?" April asked curiously.

"Mostly you," Jackson answered, smiling bashfully.

"What about me?" April wondered, slightly embarrassed.

"I think about different things. Sometimes I just think about the light in your eyes when you smile or the smell of your hair. Sometimes it's just the sound of your laugh," Jackson responded, "Usually I think about my favorite day with you."

"And which day was that?" April pressed inquisitively.

"Lake Tahoe, when we got married. I've never had a better day than that one," Jackson continued, smiling.

"Please remind me," April requested eagerly.

"Sure," Jackson obliged, "After we drove the whole way to Tahoe that night taking turns telling stories from Mercy West, you correcting me constantly, we finally arrived. We stopped at a little chapel just as the sun was coming up over the mountains."

"It was beautiful," April added.

"Not as beautiful as you were," Jackson countered. "We went in and there was no one there except a little old lady receptionist who also played the organ and that sweet old man who performed the wedding. I took my spot by him at the front of the chapel and waited for you. She started playing music and you walked up to the aisle. Seeing you there walking toward me in your slightly wrinkled white dress and your slightly disheveled hair took my breath away. I couldn't stop smiling and neither could you. You reached me and I grabbed your hand. We stood there and promised to love each other for the rest of their lives, for richer or poorer, in good times and in bad…" Jackson trailed off as he reached that last word realizing how relevant it was.

"I guess now is one of those bad times," April sighed rolling over to face him.

"Yes it is, but I'm not afraid to face it with you," Jackson replied snuggling up close.

"Really?" April asked, surprised, "I'm still pretty scared."

"Really," Jackson answered, he ran his finger across her chin and kissed her, softly at first and then a little more intensely. He held her close in his arms for many moments

"Is everything going to be okay?" April questioned, face to face with him, gazing into his eyes.

"I don't know what is going to happen for our son, but I know _we_ are going to be okay," Jackson responded, "Because I love you more than anything and I'll never stop."

"I won't either," April added, kissing Jackson passionately once more before rolling to her other side trying to get comfortable.

"Good," Jackson replied.

"What do we do if the test results come back with bad news? What if he is type 2 or 3 and the prognosis isn't good? What are we gonna do?" April wondered aloud, fearfully.

"We are going to face it together," Jackson comforted her, "We are going to get all the information we can on what our options are. We are going to do whatever it is that we can to give our son the best possible life.

Jackson slid over next to her and put his arm around her with his hand on her side and she grabbed his hand with hers and brought it to the front of her belly. She held it there as they felt their son's movement.

"Thank you," April whispered, closing her eyes and letting his body engulf her.

"For what?" Jackson asked, softly kissing her neck and also closing his eyes.

"For everything. For being here with me tonight. For being there for me in every possible way. For being an amazing father for our son," April answered. Finally at ease, and completely intertwined in each other, they fell asleep together.

_**PS: Just for the record, I think the baby will make it. I think Arizona will need to operate on him in utero like Arizona's earlier case. Unlike that one, Arizona will save them both!**_


End file.
